twenty five peices
by unhygeniex
Summary: a crossover about school, it has Dexters Lab, Star Wars, the Simpsons, Zelda, and a weapon from Star Craft


Disclaimer: The only character in here that I have exclusive rights to is Zebus.  
Explanation: Most of the stuff in here is symbolic of school. The zombies represent students, the skeletons are teachers, the wraith is my math teacher, and the four heros are students that have not have their minds warped.  
  
And here it is:  
  
Come, Oh Microsoft and help me to type  
Of the rage of the omnipotent Ganon  
When the great battle of Cair Paravel  
Filled the earth with blood and darkness.  
  
01  
A body, headless and mangled  
Fell at the feet of Zebus, Great Jedi  
As his lightsaber flashed and smote the foe.  
Turning around, the jedi saw  
An undead fiend rising, thirsty for blood  
And fell as swiftly, bloody pulp,  
Victim of the blades of Neo.  
Then did Bart, much encouraged  
By the success of his comrades now,  
dash at a zombie, spiked hair ready.  
and soon was thrown across the room,   
Falling from the now-cratered wall,   
iasped and muttered, "Why me?"  
A grenade rolled across the cold stone floor  
into a cluster of undead scum.  
The limbs piled high and dripped with blood  
As Dexter boy genius surveyed the scene.  
Thus the four heroes assailed the castle  
Of the deadly wizard Ganon.  
Proceeding through the dungeon's dark,  
The bodies piling behind,   
The way was lit by quenchless fire  
Of dragons down the hall.  
They came into a room of death,  
With teachers' statues all around.  
A voice and wave of Ganon's hands,   
And statues were not to be found.  
Instead were warriors, nine feet tall,  
With six hands each.  
Ten they numbered, skeletons all.  
The two groups fought,  
The battle was fierce.  
Then did Bart, All-powerful  
Mighty Spikehead, son of Homer,  
Draw his sword and charge a foe.  
The enemy dodged and countered now,   
and struck at Bart the Spikehead,  
but Bart evaded and accidentally  
impaled that skel on his hair.  
Standing up, and turning his head,  
The spike-haired one did kill three dead  
When swords of the skel now impaled  
Scythed through the air  
And cut down the three there.  
Four down, two more  
Were ginsued by one, Great Zebus, Guardian of Quinn.  
Neo capped three of the skeletons giant,  
Cooking them swiftly with guns set on "fry it,"  
And darkness covered their eyes.  
From the bones Dexter built it,  
A big mecha that crisped the said last one to bits.  
Now seeing quite well  
The skill of the four,  
Ganon plotted their timely demise.  
  
02  
The heroes all came to a fork in the tunnel  
"But which way to go?" the group all mumbled.  
Before they decided which way they should go,  
A spirit appeared, called Stealth by gods,  
And Sells by men, and spread 'round a mist  
It shrieked and howled and noisily hissed.  
Then Neo, great bounty hunter took  
A flare and dashed down the left  
Passage ahead, diverting the wrath of the spectrous death.  
The wraith, it turned and followed him  
And the three traversed the right instead.  
Neo ran 'til he reached a dead end  
And unsheathed his pistols  
Aimed and shot but clicks were heard.  
His rifle useless, also void,  
He bared his swords and hoped for the best,  
And drawing near, assailed the shade.  
Fighting the deathless,  
No chance of win,  
Still he continued  
And thrust them in.  
His body spent and on the ground,  
Life gone, blood drained, he'd gone a round  
With death himself, and almost won.  
It was a challenge, he'd had some fun.  
And now in death he knew his place;  
He died, a smile on his face.  
And rested there forever more  
Oblivious to the dragon's roar  
That issued from a beat surreal.  
At the heroes three come forth the peal  
Of thunder, lightning, power and fire.  
These expressed the dragon's ire.  
Gouts of flame engulfed Spikehead  
And, of course he is now dead.  
Jedi Zebus, feared by most,  
Hesitated, almost toast.  
But stretching to the Force to aid,  
Shishkabobbed the dragon, laid  
Now to die, never to rise  
Saber through his heart, darkness o'er his eyes.  
Again the undead swarmed the two  
But all of them swift Dexter quickly slew.  
The specter, lured back by Dexter  
Approached Great Zebus, demon vexer.  
The wraith, returning, wandered,  
Nearer, and so his life did he squander.  
For though invisible to me,  
To Zebus he was plain to see.  
And Zebus slashing left and right,   
did away with said wite.  
Principle gone, the teachers slain,   
Stealth Sells vanquished, peace again  
Filled the halls, but one task   
Did remain, all shudder to ask.  
Ganon, alive? How can that be?  
The story is not over, see.  
They stormed the castle, heroes two.  
And guess who met them? You know who.  
It was hard fought, and blow for blow.  
Til' Dexter did fall, you know,  
A magic blast hit him, swiftly  
Taking his life all to quickly.  
And Zebus, impaled on a might psi blade,  
Fell to earth and his life did fade.  
But as we know a legend never dies  
Imagine ganondorf's surprise  
When four great heroes   
All did rise and strike him down.  
A light saberslash, a well aimed shot,  
Some spikey hair, a hard-thrown rock.  
The four heroes did beat him well  
And swiftly 'nuf sent him to Hell.  
There in pieces did he lie  
Dismembered, dying, he wondered why.  
And darkness covered his eyes.  
The victorious heroes gathered and left  
The castle shattered, its master cleft  
In twenty five pieces, all in a pile.  
The heroes laid back and relaxed for a while.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
